


McGenji oneshot collection

by PrinceOfFluff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (maybe) non-realistic cyborg anatomy, AU central, Baking, Battlefield, Bodyguard Jesse, Bondage, Bottoming from the Top, Collars, Comfort, Dominant Genji, Human Genji Shimada, Jesse gets hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Injuries, Non-Graphic Violence, Noodle the dragon, Post-Recall, Prostitution, Public-ish Sex, Sad, Sex Toys, Soldier being a grumpy dad, Submissive Jesse, Teasing, Trans Genji Shimada, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Young Genji, also graphic violence, breath play, domestic AU, possible non-realistic injuries, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfFluff/pseuds/PrinceOfFluff
Summary: This pairing is slowly ruining me.A collection of oneshots, tags for specific stories in the notes but they are all gay.And it is mostly AUs, what give you.





	1. Domestic-ey bodyguard AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this are; Bodyguard Jesse, Trans Genji, Human Genji, Fluff & kisses

Genji looked so… Precious. Sprawled out on his bed, only wearing a pair of white, soft pink and baby blue shorts with flamingos on. He was on his stomach, thumbs tapping furiously on his phone as the Tetris theme played from the device, Genji humming along to it. Both legs bent upwards, ankles crossed as his toes moved slowly, stretching and curling up. And McCree forgot how to use his words. Standing still in the doorway, one foot inside the room as he watched Genji, as absolutely in love as a man could be with someone else.

He stood there for a few moments before gathering his wits enough to properly step inside the room, coughing to catch Genji’s attention more than to alert him of his presence. Genji being well, Genji, would have known he was in the room if he so entered upside-down, climbing on his ceiling.

He got an annoyed tut in response as Genji locked his phone, rolling onto his back and dropping the device onto his pillow. The ninja stretching his limbs out, grinning like the Cheshire cat as he watched Jesse swallow hard, sliding the door shut behind him before making his way through the room towards the large bed, keeping his eyes on Genji whom had sat up slowly, leaning his back lazily against the wall behind him, his fingers drumming against the mattress underneath him as he locked eyes with Jesse. His chest rising and falling slowly as he parted his lips, making Jesse freeze where he was on the floor, just barely a metre from the bed.

“You’re late.” Genji let out a low tsk, the thin scars on his chest suddenly pulling Jesse’s attention, a shrug pulling on the man’s shoulders as he looked back up to Genji’s face, a mischievous smirk glued to the ninja’s face.

“Your brother was very determined to make sure I wouldn’t let you run halfway across town without me, darlin’.” Jesse replied, a grin spreading across his face as Genji let out a snort of laughter, the grin back on his face as he gestured for Jesse to come to him.

Jesse scrambled almost like a madman to get to him, climbing into the bed and capturing Genji’s lips against his own, letting out a happy sigh as Genji squealed from laughter against his lips. Genji pulling Jesse down onto him as he laid back down onto the bed, his free hand removing Jesse’s beloved hat and putting it on the nightstand before tangling up in his hair, tugging the man closer and making Jesse let out breathy moans.

They stayed together for a few moments before they broke away for air, Jesse slumping down on the bed next to Genji and pulling the smaller man close, rubbing circles into the skin on his side as he held him close. Genji sighing happily and resting his head on Jesse’s chest, his hand reaching towards his phone and unlocking it, the Tetris theme returning once more, making Jesse let out a bark of laughter. Holding his lover close as he watched him play, distracting him with kisses whenever he got bored of not getting attention, much to Genji’s annoyance as well as happiness, if to guess by the huge grin on his face. One Jesse was convinced would crack Genji’s pretty, flushed cheeks one day, yet would do anything to see forever if it meant Genji would be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I have no excuses for this except that I own a pair of flamingo shorts and they are the most comfy pair of shorts I have ever met, and these boys make my heart happy.  
> Edit; I threw in some periods because a friend told me there were too few and I agree (I don't do periods very well B))


	2. Too pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "For pen"(Too pretty) by Jokke(A Norwegian artist) which is quite a good song and deserves a listen. As does most of his songs to be frank.  
> This was originally a fluffy thing but it didn't turn out and is now more mature, yike.  
> I still have a personal hate-campaign against periods it seems.  
> Tags include: (Non-detailed) sexual intercourse, Human Genji, my shitty punctuation, romantic dorks in love

Genji was just too beautiful. Pale, skin covering sleek, toned muscle, soft lips parted slightly, back gorgeously arched, bright green hair sticking to his forehead, soft yet deadly hands sprawled on Jesse’s chest. pale legs shivering ever so slightly as Genji let out a breathy moan, slumping down onto Jesse’s chest, his eyes fluttering shut as he laid, breathing heavily.

Jesse grinned slightly, his breath coming out short as he gently rubbed Genji’s back, holding him close as he looked down at the smaller man. Taking in how absolutely gorgeous his boyfriend looked, still glowing from ecstasy, or rather sweat but ecstasy sounded better to him goddammit.

He kept his eyes on Genji, smiling as he watched his chest rise and fall, his fingers tangling with Jesse’s chest hair as he drew lazy circles onto his chest, a soft smile on his parted lips.

“You’re staring at me again.” Genji stated, eyes still closed though his breathing had slowed down quite a bit. It didn’t surprise Jesse that he’d noticed. Considering Jesse was almost always staring, and Genji always just seemed to know everything.

“I can’t help it Darlin’. You’re just too pretty a sight to not stare.” Jesse replied, carefully brushing some of Genji’s hair away from his forehead, not missing the snorted laugh escaping Genji’s lips as he did.

“Oh really?” Genji purred, amber eyes opening once more and meeting Jesse’s brown ones. A mischievous sparkle matching the grin on Genji’s face. “Tell me more, cowboy.” It’s just nearly an order, but Jesse would gladly comply either way. Easily talking until Genji had fallen asleep to his smooth, deep voice, explaining every small patch of skin, freckle and piece of hair that made Genji so beautiful to him. From the way his black roots shone through his bright green hair, to the tiny scar on his left ankle after a particularly nasty run through a rosebush when he was younger.

Genji was beautiful to Jesse, And Jesse was the whole world to Genji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta for reading, feel free to leave a comment with kind praise, angry fault-pointing, worried shouting, soft requests or Sarcastic love-exclamations.


	3. My cuddly werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is a werewolf, Genji is not exactly a morning person but also kinda is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original title was "My little werewolf" But Jesse isn't tiny sooo
> 
> Tags include: Human Genji, werewolf Jesse, morning cuddles, memories.

Waking up next to a huge mass of fur, whom easily took up 2/3 of their shared bed, had been scary to Genji, to say the least. The first night after a full moon he’d awoken with a scream, waking the werewolf as he fell out of their bed. Said werewolf bouncing up ready to attack whoever had scared his lover, snarling until he realised there were nobody in the room with them that wanted to hurt either of them.

And by the time Jesse had jumped off the bed and made his way over to where Genji was on the floor, the ninja was positively cackling with laughter. Finding the situation somehow hilarious even though the large wolf standing above him kept whining, using his furry muzzle to nudge Genji back towards the bed.

“Damn it Jesse.” Genji breathed, grinning as he placed his hands on each side of McCree’s large, furry face, holding it as he kissed his snout. “You scared me.” He murmured against his fur, slowly standing and walking back to the bed, sitting down with Jesse in front of him, resting his head on Genji’s knees. Genji smiled, itching behind Jesse’s ear as the werewolf let out a soft whine, which Genji somehow interpreted to be an apology for scaring him.

 

The times after that went a lot better, though Genji would still wake up with a start certain mornings where he’d wake up still too tired to remember the night before. But they were happy, and to be honest Genji didn’t mind sharing his bed with the huge lump of fur that was his boyfriend, especially not as the weather got colder, and Hanamura castle got covered in a layer of frost every night.

It were those mornings that made Genji appreciate his boyfriend’s huge, furry, werewolf-self more. Those mornings where as a child he’d pretend to be sick just to get out of morning practice in the freezing training halls, whining to Hanzo the entire time about his toes being close to freezing off. The mornings where everything was quiet and covered in a blanket of snow, where Jesse would be awake for hours watching the snowfall as his tail wagged. Waiting for Genji to wake up so they could run outside, frolicking in the snow until Genji’s clothes would be soaked and Jesse would be panting loudly.

Then there were the mornings Genji would rather shove Jesse out of their bed and far away from him. Mornings when everything was stiflingly hot, and having a huge lump of fur sprawled out and panting next to him just made it that tiny bit worse. But most mornings would be fine. They would wake up and just lay there, Jesse wagging his tail as Genji itched and cuddled with his soft, happy werewolf-boyfriend.

But most mornings, Genji would wake up next to the human Jesse, just a tad colder than his furry counterpart, a lot louder, and always hogging the blankets until Genji pushed him out of the bed, taking the blankets for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once more have no excuses. This pairing is slowly ruining me. Feel free to comment your concerns or requests!


	4. Baked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji isn't the best baker around..
> 
> Tags include; Human Genji, Domestic af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that they live in a townhouse for this fic, why? Because I couldn't decide between a freestanding house or an apartment. (Also partly because I live in one and have noisy neighbours. Send help.)

“They’re not burnt… Just lightly toasted.”

“I don’t think cookies are supposed to be that colour, darlin’.” Jesse shrugged, picking one up with his metallic arm and knocking it lightly against the counter. “Or make that noise.”

“Fuck this. I give up.” Genji let out an exasperated sigh, pulling off his apron and dropping it, “This is idiotic, I’m just going to buy some instead.”

“Aw, come on. It’s not that hard.” Jesse chuckled, trying to bite into one of the cookies and finding it impossible. Discreetly dropping it into the trash when Genji had his back turned.

“Then you do it. I have better things to do than this.” Genji raised his arms in defeat as he left the kitchen, “If you need me I’m in the fucking tub trying to drown myself.” He continued as dramatically as only Genji could. His footsteps disappearing up the stairs, followed by the click of the bathroom door being closed, followed by water hitting the tub floor and loud music that would certainly have the neighbours complaining.

Jesse chuckled low at his fiancé’s antics, starting to clean up the mess he’d left behind. Throwing out the burnt cookies before starting on a new batch, actually following the recipe. And just over an hour later, as Genji was emerging from their bathroom, releasing a cloud of rosy steam. He was wrapped up in a towel, sniffing the air as the smell of his bath disappeared, and the smell of fresh cookies filled the air and he made his way downstairs, following the smell to the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen to find Jesse stood by the oven, wearing the apron Genji had previously discarded, placing a fresh sheet of cookies into the oven as he held one with finished cookies in his other hand, placing it onto the counter beside him.

Genji coughed slightly, catching Jesse’s attention. The cowboy grinning at him as he ran a hand through his hair, leaving some flour on his forehead. “Told ya it wasn’t that hard darlin’.” He almost purred, making Genji almost forgive him for the smug look on his face.

“Yeah, yeah. Let me taste one?” Genji replied, stretching his hand out towards Jesse, the towel on his shoulders slipping off, leaving only the one around his waist. Jesse grinned and handed him one of the cooled cookies, watching as Genji sniffed it before taking a bite, his eyebrows raising slightly before he ate the rest of it. “It’s ok.” He lied, trying to keep his face neutral. “I’ll have to taste a few more to be sure though.”

“Of course, darlin’.” Jesse barked a laugh, grinning like a wolf as Genji’s face broke into a huge grin, the smaller man pulling Jesse to himself, holding the apron and using it to pull him down into a hard, needy kiss. Jesse let out a choked noise as he was pulled down, his arms snaking around Genji’s waist. Genji’s lips were soft against his own, and they eagerly parted when Jesse ran his tongue across them, a soft moan escaping Genji as Jesse’s hand ran down his back, resting just above his towel. Thumbs pressing gently into his sides.

They stayed there, lips pressed together, tongues twirling around each other and against teeth, for enough time that the timer for the oven started beeping, Jesse groaning as he pulled back from his Fiancé, Genji letting out a needy whine in reply. Jesse pressed a quick kiss to Genji’s nose before pulling on the oven mitts and going to remove the tray from the oven, stopping mid-stride as he heard a soft thud. His head turning to find Genji having dropped the towel from around his waist, a mischievous grin on his face.

“I’ll be waiting for you, cowboy.” He licked his lips before turning, leaving both towels behind as he walked out of their kitchen and disappeared back up the stairs. Leaving Jesse staring until he remembered the cookies, hastily removing them from the oven and putting them to cool. He dropped the dishes into the dishwasher with more haste than needed, just remembering to turn off the oven before he too was up the stairs, following his fiancé and cussing him out in his mind for being such a distraction.

Though any accusation of Genji being a distraction were quickly forgotten once he entered their bedroom, the house shortly filled with the smell of rosy bathwater and fresh cookies, and Genji’s loud moans of pleasure. Complaining neighbours be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta for reading!  
> I dunno why but I headcanon Jesse as being great at cooking/baking stuff, and Genji as never having bothered learning how to since they always had a chef/enough money for him to go to restaurants to eat or and order out every night.  
> (Also Sorry for the spam of shorts but I'm using these boys to procrastinate doing my Creative writing homework)  
> (Also-also, the next "chapter" might be nsfw, it will be in the title if it is or not)


	5. Need(NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse & Genji do eachother.  
> This was originally just gonna be straight-up porn but turns out I can't do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is a good boy, Genji is sometimes.
> 
> Tags include; Unprotected sex, Trans Genji, Human Genji, Bodyguard Jesse, kinda Friends-with-benefits to boyfriends?, Asexual person writing porn,

Genji Shimada was many things.

When on a mission for the clan, he could be collected and calculated, ready to pounce on a second’s notice, blades hidden wherever blades could be hidden. Or he could be naïve, sweet and innocent. A soft giggle following a flirty remark, throwing off even the most skilled of their companions, and their most dangerous enemies.

In the public eye, he was a rich playboy, used to getting anything he wanted and willing to pay ridiculous sums to get it. A sly smile on his lips and a drink in his hand almost constantly, even as he sat in the arcade, chatting with strangers and playing his favourite games.

In their home, he was soft yet deadly, one minute making Jesse laugh so hard his lungs burned with his terrible jokes and raunchy tales. And the next minute gone to the Shimada training halls, shuriken, blades and swords buried in training dummies with little effort.

 

And in Jesse’s bed, he was a shivering mess of broken moans, high-pitched gasps and loud shouts in Japanese. His skin shiny with sweat, his hair messy and as tangled as short hair could be, sticking to his forehead. His legs shaking as Jesse buried his face between them, metallic hand resting on Genji’s thigh and holding it down and the other joined his tongue, pressing inside him and moving slowly, drawing out even more moans and hitched breaths from Genji, the youngest Shimada sibling easily turning into putty at Jesse’s tongue and fingers.

It was funny, Jesse thought. He had originally been hired to watch out for Genji, and make sure he didn’t do anything stupid. Yet here Genji laid, doing something stupid that went by the name of Jesse McCree. Hanzo hadn’t been too happy about that turn of events at first, but since it kept Genji from ending up in the wrong bed and dead, he’d begrudgingly accepted it.

A hand tugging on his hair brought Jesse out of his thoughts and back to reality, giving Genji’s clit one last teasing suck before he pulled away, a whine escaping Genji as the younger man pulled Jesse’s face to his own, pressing their lips together. “You were lost again.” Genji sighed, a soft hand wrapping around Jesse’s cock. Making Jesse’s breath hitch in his throat

“Sorry Darlin’, just thinking ‘bout you and I.” Jesse grinned, capturing Genji’s lips again, Jesse’s fingers moving annoyingly slowly inside him. “How pretty you look moaning around my cock.” Genji gasped in reply, his hips bucking slightly and his grip around Jesse’s cock tightening just slightly, making Jesse groan. “How much I enjoy being inside ya.” He purred, spreading his fingers slightly.

“Prove it.” Genji breathed, chest heaving as he let go of Jesse, hands tangling in his hair instead and pulling him into a hungry kiss, teeth clacking and tongues clashing together as Jesse removed his fingers, flicking his thumb over Genji’s clit as he repositioned himself, slowly pushing his cock inside his wet pussy. Spreading Genji’s thighs as much as they could as he slowly filled him. Genji’s hands falling from Jesse’s hair and tangling in the sheets. Jesse used this to grab Genji’s wrists, pinning them above his head as he started to move his hips so slowly Genji was immediately whining and begging him to go faster, his hips bucking and writhing.

Jesse gathered both of Genji’s wrists in one hand, using his other to hold Genji’s hips still, refusing him much movement and making him accept Jesse’s slow pace, even as Genji swore and begged for more. “Fuck! Jesse, faster please!” Genji whined, squirming as much as he could under Jesse’s grip. Earning himself a soft chuckle from Jesse, followed by his wrists being loosened ever so slightly.

“Ride me.” Jesse smirked, and Genji grinned, flipping them over and perching himself on Jesse, moaning as he started moving his hips, his head leaned back as he bucked his hips. Jesse moaned, keeping his eyes on the gorgeous boy above him as Genji rode him, moaning so loudly Jesse was sure his throat would be sore later.

Jesse placed his hands on Genji’s hips, squeezing down on his flesh just enough to add pressure but not leave marks, Genji’s own hands sprawled out on Jesse’s chest.

“ _Fuck, Jesse! I’m...”_ Genji moaned out in Japanese, his mind too far gone to translate his words as he came, his seventh that evening. Jesse grunted low as he felt Genji contract around him, Genji’s hips bucking uncontrollably as Jesse quickly flipped them over again, his own hips moving erratically against Genji’s. Skin hitting skin hard enough for it to sting as Jesse chased his own release, moaning out Genji’s name as he spilled inside him. Both men panting loudly as Jesse slowed his pace, leaning down and pressing his lips to Genji’s neck as he slowly pulled out, collapsing next to his lover.

They laid next to each other for a few minutes, both trying to calm their breathing again. “Damn darlin’.” Jesse managed to croak out, pulling Genji close and ignoring his protest of being gross and sticky. “Did I manage to prove it?” He grinned, planting a soft kiss on Genji’s forehead.

“That and more.” Genji replied breathlessly, giving up on his attempts to escape to the bathroom to wash himself and instead curled up in Jesse’s arms, head resting on his chest.

Jesse smiled, watching his boyfriend lay with him. “Now how’d I get so lucky as to get such an eager, gorgeous man all to myself?” He teased, his hand rubbing over Genji’s side. His other grabbing one of Genji’s, linking their fingers.

“You weren’t. You were just the most accessible man to me tonight.” Genji snorted, joking, turning his head to look up at his lover’s face, “You are however lucky to be so handsome I decided to keep you.” He teased, that mischievous glint that never left his eyes shining as bright as ever. “And,” He added, “If you ask nicely, I might just decide to keep you forever.” He slowly rolled onto his stomach, laying halfway on top of Jesse as the cowboy grinned broadly.

“Will you keep me then, darlin’?” He asked, gazing into those Amber eyes that had had him on his knees in far too many places for it to be normal. Not that he’d ever complain though, Genji was, after all, Jesse’s favourite meal.

“Hmm, I think I will, cowboy.” Genji breathed, leaning up and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss, a hum escaping Jesse as he held Genji close. “Until you’re too old to keep up.” He teased as he pulled away, Jesse’s laughter following shortly, loud and warm enough that Genji would never want to hear another laugh again, or care if he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta for reading again. I apologise if it's cringy af but what is sex even.  
> Also I do not know why I keep writing more from Jesse's POV but eh, I'll live.


	6. Midnight tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji has a nightmare, Jesse comforts his boyfriend.  
> They cuddle & stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote parts of this while rather tipsy on tequila(Ha. Ha. Ha.)  
> So I apologise for any mistakes.
> 
> Tags include; Trans Genji, Sad, Comfort, Fluff, Not researching cyborg anatomy, Very many artistic liberties, cyborg tears?, Post-recall, Mentioned Hanzo, Cuddly boyfriends,

“Do ya know how fucked my sleep-schedule is by now, pumpkin?” Jesse groaned softly, pulling Genji close as he crawled into Jesse’s bed, synthetic and real skin creating a patchwork on his body along with the few pieces of metal he could never remove such as his legs and left arm. When Genji didn’t immediately reply with a sassy remark or annoyed grunt of his own, Jesse’s eyes sprung open, his head turning to face his ninja boyfriend. “Gen, cariño, you okay?” He asked, frowning as Genji’s form started shaking slightly, his face hidden from Jesse’s eyes.

“’m fine.” Genji choked out, a soft sob following as the ninja’s body started shaking more, his face buried in Jesse’s pillow.

Jesse quickly pulled Genji close, hugging the shaking, crying ninja close to himself, turning his head and kissing away the tears spilling from his beautiful amber eyes. “Darlin’, sugar, Mi sol, what happened? Are ya hurt?” He whispered, a frown set on his face and his eyebrows knitted together as he tried to remember if something had happened lately that would shake the ninja so badly he’d sneak into Jesse’s room in the middle of the night, crying.

“Bad dream.” Genji muttered through tears, seemingly reluctant to go deeper into it at that moment. So Jesse just nodded, holding Genji close as he cried, rubbing his back gently and kissing away tears. Muttering various terms of endearment in a sleepy mixture of English and Spanish, cursing himself for not being more creative the seventh time he’d called Genji darling, though by then said ninja had calmed down enough that he was almost laying still, hiccups and sobs slowly disappearing into nothing.

“Will you stay the night, mi vida?” Jesse whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Genji’s forehead, brushing away soft strands of green hair as Genji nodded, nuzzling his face against Jesse’s chest. And there they laid, Jesse holding Genji tight to him as Genji laid with his head on Jesse’s chest, neither man able to sleep.

“I dreamt of _it_.” Genji whispered after what felt like hours of silence, making Jesse jump slightly as he had been convinced the ninja had been asleep by then. “That… That Hanzo killed me.” He continued, starting to shiver again, “I couldn’t stop him, and I couldn’t wake up again and I tried to scream but he just kept going.” Genji’s body shook with a sob, Jesse’s chest getting wet from the tears that were once more streaming from Genji’s eyes. “I tried to make him stop, Jesse.” He whispered through tears, making Jesse squeeze him closer, tightening his grip on his boyfriend.

“Oh, pumpkin sssh. He can’t harm ya here.” Jesse whispered back, eyes shut as he swore to punch Hanzo straight in the fucking face the next morning. “He won’t hurt ya again sweetheart. You know he won’t, right?” Jesse opened his eyes again, looking down and meeting Genji’s amber ones. “He didn’t want to hurt ya back then, and even less now sugar.” He added, kissing Genji’s trembling lips gently, slowly pulling away again.

“I… I know. I just, I can’t stop my dreams, Jesse.” Genji sniffled, his eyes tearing up again, “He did apologise but, in my dreams he _wants_ to hurt me.” He whispered, amber eyes locked with Jesse’s brown. “I’m scared, Jesse.”

“I know sunshine, I know.” Jesse replied, carefully wiping Genji’s tears away, “It’s okay to be scared. Everyone’s scared of somethin’.” He smiled gently, “We can talk to Hanzo in the mornin’, but right now we both need rest, and you need a proper night’s sleep so I can have you laughing again, mi sol.” Jesse smiled as Genji let out a happy snort, sniffling slightly.

“Thank you, Jesse.” He smiled weakly, pressing a soft kiss to Jesse’s beardy chin, wrinkling his nose slightly at the feeling of hair against his lips. “Thank you for letting me stay.” He nuzzled his face into Jesse’s neck, closing his eyes as Jesse hugged him close.

“Thank you for staying, mi sol. Mi alma.” Jesse whispered against Genji’s hair, the pair slowly drifting off to a dreamless sleep until almost lunch-time the next day, neither man wanting to awaken at any earlier point, and neither exiting the cramped bed before long after waking up, grabbing the leftovers from lunch before setting out for another day, and more missions. Hanzo being spoken to by them both and having to promise Jesse multiple times that he would never voluntarily harm Genji, as well as ending up in the med bay with a broken nose after Jesse made good of his promise to himself, much to Angela’s annoyance, Genji’s amusement and Hanzo’s acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta for reading, please leave a comment if I have done any glaring mistakes or if you just feel like commenting!  
> Oh, also ya'll can thank my wonderful friend Ravn for giving me ideas for nicknames Jesse can use for Genji, as well as for making me feel confident enough to post these online.  
> They really are my nr.1 muse, and I would not have written this if it hadn't been for them being so excited about my writing whenever I have a new idea, fanfic or not.
> 
> (& since I know you'll be reading this hun, I love you and you are absolutely wonderful, thank you for existing so near me.)


	7. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is kidnapped, the kidnappers seem to not realise that Hanzo isn't one for paying for things he can get for free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses. I don't even know where this one came from, I just wrote it.
> 
> Tags include; Werewolf Jesse, Human Genji, Kidnapping, Genji being a bit of a dick,

The concrete floor was uncomfortable as hell under Genji, the ninja letting out a pained groan as he sat up, his arms tied in front of him and his body bruised and bloody. The taste of copper stuck in his mouth even as he tried to spit out some of the blood that had gathered there as he’d been laying.

A quick look around the room confirmed his worries, that after last night’s partying he’d stumbled towards home all alone and gotten himself caught by someone who really shouldn’t have caught him. A broken mirror near the opposite wall of the room allowed him to survey his injuries, his lip was split open, his nose bruised and crooked, dried blood covering almost half his face, running from various cuts and bruises. His usually bright green hair caked in more dried blood than could be only his, so at least he’d gotten in a few punches.

The click of a lock made Genji snap his head towards the door, a low hiss escaping him as his neck protested, though he still glared as a woman entered the room, carrying a bowl. “Finally awake from your beauty sleep, princess.” The woman spat at him. She was sporting a broken nose, most likely from the same struggle Genji had his from.

“Oh sweetheart, if either of us are in need of beauty sleep that must be you.” He smirked, watching as she put down the bowl and a spoon by his feet, ignoring his remark.

“Eat up. Wouldn’t want you withering away before we get the ransom from your brother.” She said as she walked back to the door, leaving Genji alone once more before he could come with another remark.

 

Genji ended up spending almost a week sitting on that cold concrete floor, doing his best to piss off his captors whenever they came by with food, to let him stretch his limbs or when they made him write a letter to Hanzo, explaining the situation. Said letter had been sent just a day after Genji’s capture, but there had not yet been a reply and his captors were growing impatient. Even more so seeing as Genji had no reason to stop with his constant remarks and comments, even when they threatened to thrown him off the roof of the building, which he knew they wouldn’t do either way.

And as a week had passed, the woman he’d first met entered the room, putting down yet another bowl of the grey goop he’d been living off for the past week. “I’m starting to doubt that your brother wants you back, princess. Almost a week with no reply, it’s almost as if he’d rather you rot here.” She smirked as she spoke, looking down at Genji as he flashed her a brilliant smile.

“Oh, my brother does want me back. He would just rather not have to pay for my safe return with anything but your pathetic lives.” He grinned at the woman, her eyes widening slightly before the annoyed look returned, “I will make sure to tell him every detail of my stay here. And mention yourself specifically, as soon as he arrives.”

“What are you talking about?” The woman barked, right hand resting on the gun in her belt, “He has not replied to our ransom note. Hell, he hasn’t even staked out the spot for the money-drop.”

“Oh, he has. You see, my brother is not as stupid as you may be, and he wouldn’t just drop off the money and hope for my return.” Genji smirked, leaning his head back against the concrete wall behind him, “and seeing as we do have a werewolf among us, you really should have tried to cover your tracks more.”

And like fate, before the woman before him could reply came a huge crash from somewhere in the building, followed by panicked shouting and what Genji knew fully well as the roar of his brother’s dragons.

“You should probably run. Neither my brother or our wolf would be kind to anyone who were to hurt me after promising my safe return.” The smug grin on Genji’s face only served to frighten the woman more, and she was quick to turn on her heel and sprint out, shouting for her comrades. At this Genji let out an amused snort, pushing himself to stand and making sure to kick over the bowl as he stumbled towards the exit, his legs aching from having sat for so long.

The sight that met him outside the room was enough to horrify anyone unused to the violence two dragons and a werewolf could wreak. Blood and limbs were splattered around the large room of the storage facility, people screaming as they tried to run. The two brilliantly blue dragons roaring as they flew across the building, destroying anyone that came in their path as a huge, brown wolf stood in the middle of the room, ripping the woman that Genji had just spoken to into shreds before the beast turned, dark eyes meeting Genji’s.

Genji grinned as he saw the wolf, raising his arms slightly as the large beast let go of the body between his jaws, quickly running over to him and tackling Genji to the ground, a soft muzzle pressing against Genji’s face before the rope holding his arms was sliced to shreds.

“Genji! McCree! We must get out before the building falls!” Hanzo’s voice came from their right, and the wolf let out a soft whine before getting off Genji’ allowing the ninja to lean on him as the trio made their way out of the building, allowing Hanzo’s dragons to bring it down as they got into a car and drove off, Jesse turning back to his human form before they left, allowing him to easily help Genji into the car and check his injuries as their driver sped off.

“Well brother, I would dare to call that a successful mission.” Genji breathed, hissing as Jesse cleaned a wound on his forehead, the American muttering an apology before pressing a kiss to Genji’s forehead. Hanzo let out a snort in reply, shaking his head slightly at his brother.

“If we had gone with my plan, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt, Genji.” He replied, locking eyes with his brother.

“But where is the fun in that?” Genji grinned back before pulling Jesse into a kiss, sighing happily against his boyfriend’s lips as his brother pretended to gag, a laugh following shortly after as Genji flipped him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta' for reading, sorry about my mess of a schedule but I love these boys.


	8. Noodle Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale of the first of many times Jesse meets Genji's dragon outside battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally the dragon was to be named Noodles in Japanese, but google translate says the phonetic spelling is "men". And that made me laugh way too hard to be able to write a serious story.
> 
> Tags include: Post-recall, Noodle dragon

The first time Jesse met Genji’s dragon outside battle had been an incident. A nice incident, but an incident all the same.

He had walked into their room, hair still dripping from his shower and a towel hanging around his waist, being silent as he could as to not disturb Genji in his meditation. He’d let out a yelp as he saw a flash of green come towards him, the surprise making him fall to the floor as the dragon, which was incredibly small compared to it’s in-battle self, hit his chest, hissing as it stood on him. Jesse stared up at the bright green creature, too surprised to even consider trying to figure what he should do.

Though Genji snapped out of his meditative trance as he heard the thump of something hitting the floor. His head turned towards the door and he snorted slightly at the sight of his boyfriend on the ground, the tiny dragon hissing at him and baring his teeth. “Noodle, come here.” Genji had called, the dragon letting out one last hiss before scurrying back to Genji, curling up in his lap.

“You named your dragon Noodle?” Was the first thing Jesse managed to say after sitting up, his shoulders shaking with trying to repress laughter. He slowly rose to his feet, sliding shut the door as he chuckled, shaking his head.

“I seem to remember that you once told me you owned a goldfish named Goldy when you were younger.” Genji replied, itching Noodle’s head. “So, you are in no way allowed to make fun of my naming skills.”

“Goldy is a classic goldfish name.” Jesse retorted, walking to their closet and pulling out some jeans and a t-shirt, getting dressed with his back to Genji and the now purring dragon. “How come I’ve never met him like this before?” He asked as he turned back, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

“I was unable to call him to me whenever I wanted after Hanzo...” He replied, shaking his head slightly. “But when I went to Nepal, he returned to me. And I was once more able to call him outside battle, and as time passed he would start appearing on his own.” Genji continued, a soft smile on his face as he watched Noodle, the dragon having grown restless even faster than his owner had in his teens and was now floating around the room lazily, seemingly ignoring Jesse but looking towards him every now and then as if to make sure Jesse could see him ignoring him.

“Well, for a dragon named Noodle, he sure is pretty.” Jesse said as he walked over to where Genji sat on the floor, sitting down heavily next to him, “Guessin’ he gets that from you?” He grinned as Genji blushed, pushing Jesse’s arm lightly. “Why’s he so small now though? Isn’t he usually like, fuckin’ huge as a house?”

Genji snorted, shrugging, “He responds to the situation and state of mind I am in when I call for him. If I am in battle he is large to save me, if I am simply meditating there is no need, or space, for him to be as large. And it’s easier for him to rest with me in this size.” And as he spoke, Noodle floated over to them, plopping down on Genji’s shoulders and watching Jesse curiously, his tongue poking out as if to taste the air before he scurried down Genji’s chest and laid, stretched out across both their laps.

“He’s just like the cat my ma’ used to own.” Jesse laughed, “Minus the flying and the scales though.” He grinned as he rubbed Noodle’s back, watching as the dragon closed his eyes, letting out a small cloud of smoke.

“And the size-changing, I hope.” Genji teased, kissing Jesse’s shoulder before resting his head on his shoulder. “I was worried he’d be more jealous if you were to meet.” Genji admitted, his hand resting on Noodle’s tail. “But, he seems to accept your presence at least.”

“I won’t have to worry about him stealing you away then?” Jesse joked, wrapping his free arm around Genji’s waist and pulling him into a kiss.

“Not even Noodle can steal me away from you.” Genji whispered in reply, their lips pressed together as Noodle drifted off to sleep in their laps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta for reading! I hope you enjoyed, please feel free to comment your concerns.
> 
> Also I finally bought Overwatch! So I can now go into more detail of various battle-based shit, and waste my time playing it, so updates may become more sporadic(if that ever was a possibility)


	9. Sweet(NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse has a sweet-tooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch took over my life.
> 
> Tags include; Dominant Genji Shimada, Trans Genji, Submissive Jesse McCree, Eating out, Powerplay kinda?, Genji the powerbottom tbh, Bondage, some kinky shit, Ace person writing porn, Human Genji, unprotected sex,

Sweet

The only way to describe how Genji tasted was sweet.

The slick liquid coating Jesse’s tongue was like candy to him, sweet and addicting. Just like Genji himself.

In his youth, Jesse had never allowed himself to be dominated by any of his partners, Deadlock having groomed him and all his ‘co-workers’ into finding the act of allowing someone else to control them humiliating. Which had led to multiple fights, most ending with someone being rushed to the medic.

Now, Jesse loved it. His hands tied behind his back and legs tied up so he was forced to kneel in front of him and Genji’s shared bed, face buried between Genji’s thighs as the ninja above him moaned, holding Jesse in place with his feet, a leash connected to the collar around Jesse’s neck tangled in Genji’s fingers. Soft pulls leading Jesse’s movements as he sucked and licked at Genji’s dripping cunt, humming low in his throat in pleasure.

A particularly hard tug at the leash paired with a loud moan signalled Genji’s orgasm, the fifth so far. Jesse grinned slightly as he licked up Genji’s mess, watching his boyfriend sit up on his elbows, Genji smirking as he watched Jesse lick at his pussy.

“Mmh, you enjoying this, cowboy?” Genji asked, wrapping the leash around his hand and pulling it slightly so Jesse had to stretch, whining low as he was pulled off of Genji’s cunt but nodding in reply all the same. Genji’s legs were removed from Jesse’s shoulders, and the ninja got off the bed and behind Jesse with ease, “Such a good boy. Deserves a treat don’t you agree?” Genji purred, Jesse drawing a shaky breath as he was manoeuvred around by the leash until his back was pressed against the bed, his cock dripping precum as he looked up at Genji.

Genji smirked down at his boyfriend, keeping a firm grip on the leash as he sat himself in Jesse’s lap, moving forwards slowly until the tip of Jesse’s cock pressed inside him, hissing softly. Genji’s lips connected with Jesse’s neck, sucking and nipping at the skin as his hips moved ever so slowly until Jesse was completely inside him. A soft moan escaping Jesse’s lips as Genji started slowly riding him.

“Shit, Darlin’.” Jesse muttered, body tensing slightly as Genji bucked his hips, limbs straining against the ropes. He could easily rip the rope around his arms into pieces if needed, thanks to his robotic arm’s inhuman strength, but he much preferred being tied up over the disappointment in Genji’s face if he were to rip the ropes off. Even if ripping them off made it easier to pull Genji close and fuck him until he sobbed with pleasure.

“Quiet, cowboy.” Genji snapped, his hips moving even slower as he pulled the leash back, forcing Jesse to crane his neck. “Behave.” Genji whispered against Jesse’s neck, starting to move his hips slightly faster again.

Jesse moaned, biting his tongue to not swear as Genji rode him, the ninja’s movement becoming more erratic as they both got closer to their orgasm. “Fuck, Jesse.” Genji moaned, letting go of the leash just enough for Jesse to crash their lips together for a messy kiss. Loud moans escaping between their lips, Genji’s thighs starting to shake slightly.

Genji let out a strangled moan as he came, his pussy tightening around Jesse making Jesse come as well, grunting low as he filled his boyfriend, Jesse’s hips bucking as slight as they could, being tied the way he was. Genji was panting, forehead resting on Jesse’s shoulder as he grabbed a knife off the floor near them, using it to easily cut off the ropes tying Jesse up, allowing Jesse to wrap his arms around Genji and move them onto the bed, the pair laying tangled with each other as they tried to catch their breaths.

“I love you, mi alma.” Jesse whispered into lazy kisses, making Genji snort a laugh.

“I love you too, Jesse.” He whispered back, snuggling close to his boyfriend as Jesse slowly removed his collar, careful to not disturb Genji as he drifted to sleep. He watched Genji sleep for a few minutes before joining him, legs tangled in each others’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta for reading, feel free to leave a comment if you have anything to request/ask about.


	10. Battlefield boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interraction on the battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I just wanted Jesse to call Soldier dad.
> 
> Tags include; non-graphic violence, D.VA/Hana Song, Tracer, Soldier: 76, Junkrat, battlefield, minor injury to person, nickname central,

“Enemy turret to the right!” Sounded Tracer’s voice trough the com, followed shortly after by the sound of gunfire,

“Enemy turret down.” Soldier this time.

Genji crouched, hidden behind a large metal crate. His breath coming out in soft pants as he peeked around the crate, quickly ducking back as a shot was fired against him, “Found the sniper.” He called out through the com, his hand coming to rest on his blade as he readied himself to leap forwards to attack. As he did, he felt a bullet whizz past him, and he quickly deflected the other, starting to run towards a new hiding spot.

“Sniper down, darlin’.” Came Jesse’s drawl through his com as the sniper fell off the platform with a groan, Genji muttering a ‘thank you’ before climbing up a nearby wall, scanning the area for enemies.

“Where are you?” Genji asked, unable to see any of his teammates anywhere.

“Hiding out with soldier and Junkrat, they got a rather nasty-looking gun pointed towards us.” Tracer replied quickly, her breathing fast and excited.

“We could just explode it.” Junkrat whined, a soft smacking sound being heard shortly after as well as a groan from the Australian.

“Leading them off you guys.” Hana. “Give it ten more seconds.”

“Where’s Jesse?” Genji asked, sprinting across the rooftops towards where he’d last spotted the American

“Hidin’ out pumpkin.” Jesse sounded tired, hurt. “Gonna run for the weapon in a jiff.”

“Wait.” Genji sneered, spotting the unmistakable hat poking out from behind a statue, a man hiding behind it and ready to attack Jesse. A swift dash forwards and slice of his sword and the man fell down, almost on top of Jesse whom was clutching at his side, head spinning around as he heard the thump of the body and gun pointed directly at Genji.

“Fancy meetin’ you here doll.” Jesse grinned as Genji ducked behind the statue with him, removing Jesse’s hand and checking his wound. The cowboy hissing out a swear as the ninja touched the wound.

“You’ll live.” Genji snorted, “It’s barely a graze.”

“Maybe you should kiss it better anyways? Just in case.” Jesse replied with a huge grin, his head leaning as much as it could against the statue behind him.

“You wish, cowboy.” Genji replied, peering past the statue before helping Jesse to his feet. “Think you can handle being on your own a while without killing yourself?”

“’Course I can. Dunno if I can handle watching you run though.” Jesse joked, earning himself a light smack on the chest from Genji.

“If you can, I’ll make it worth your while.” The cyborg replied, hand lingering just above Jesse’s belt as the man grunted low. Though as Jesse went to grab his boyfriend, Genji disappeared off into the distance, running off and scaling a wall as if it was nothing as Jesse watched, whistling low before he as well took off.

“lookin’ mighty fine there, darlin’” Jesse’s voice could be heard over the com, making Genji grin behind his mask.

“McCree, keep the flirting to between missions.” Soldier’s gravelly voice barked, Genji grinning broader as his sword slid through another enemy like butter.

“Sorry doll, boss says I can’t keep flirtin’ with ya at work. How’s a date later sound?” Jesse joked, and Genji could hear the laugh building in his chest.

“Jesse Luis McCree get on with the mission before I personally take your head off.” Soldier shouted, making Genji jump a bit before turning, sprinting towards the noise.

“Geez, sorry dad.” Jesse muttered, a shot sounding followed by a low swear, “Got one. Switchin’ to private channels with Genji commander.” The sentence was followed by the start of a protest then a beep, signalling a private connection of their coms.

“Your middle name is Luis?” Genji mused as he jumped over a gap in the roof before dropping down, shuriken hitting the head of whichever bastard had been standing in the alley.

“Whatever it is, it ain’t Joel.” Jesse replied, “you doing okay sunshine?”

“That’s not an answer. And I’m fine, where are you?” Genji examined the fallen enemy for a pulse, moving on as he found none

“T’your right I think. Chased some SOB into an alley and think he’s down.” Jesse replied and Genji turned right, running into the building to find Jesse grinning at him.

“You are evading my question.” Genji said, reloading his shuriken as he checked his exoskeleton for damage.

“Fine, it’s Luis. You happy pumpkin?” Jesse snorted, reloading peacekeeper as he pressed his back against a wall at the sound of gunshots outside.

“Incredibly, hun.” Genji replied, back pressed against the wall next to the door. “I’m glad you shared such a huge secret with me after only three years together.” He added, allowing a man to run into the room before Jesse shot him.

“Hilarious, Gen.” Jesse replied, peeking out and waving for Genji to follow him, “’s never used so I didn’t bother telling ya.”

“You could have anyways. It’s cute.” Genji replied, turning and throwing his shuriken at a nearby enemy before running with Jesse to cover.

“Can’t say my style is going for ‘cute’ darlin’.” Jesse replied, chuckling anyways.

“Hey, turtledoves! Meet up at the point in five yeah?” Tracer called as she sprinted through their cover and towards the point.

“Got it.” Jesse shouted after her, turning to look at Genji. “One more for the road?” He asked, nodding towards the nearing sound of heavy footsteps and shouting.

“Race you there.” Genji replied as he pulled out his sword, dashing towards the footsteps and easily dancing around them. Dragon tearing and eating up anyone in his way as Jesse kept back, shooting anyone who tried to run. At the end, there were four more bodies on the ground and the pair had to run to the meeting point.

Meeting them there were a rather pissed-looking Soldier: 76. Tracer, as happy as ever. Hana, checking her mech for damage. As well as a rather bummed Junkrat, which Genji guessed would be from the lack of explosions heard during the battle.

“Everyone in one piece?” Jesse asked, three positive remarks following, with a whine from Junkrat about the mission being boring.

“And yourselves?” Hana asked, looking up from her mech finally

“Yup. And Genji’s as fine as ever.” Jesse said before Genji could form a reply, earning a chorus of groans from the rest, and a loud laugh from the aforementioned ninja.

“Let’s get out of here before Jesse loses his head.” Tracer said, calling for them to be airlifted out of the point as Soldier grumbled about distractions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta for reading, feel free to comment on any mistakes.


	11. Songfic(you are my sunshine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P much just a super short tale of their relationship, as I imagine it could have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sad, some angst I think?, fluff,

Jesse’s face was tan, and it suited him. It was the first thought that entered Genji’s head when he first met the cowboy, laying in an uncomfortable hospital bed, hooked up to more machines than he could imagine was needed to keep him alive and well. The cowboy had dropped by to meet the new recruit, and Genji was immediately in love.

**You are my sunshine**

Jesse’s laugh was like rolling waves hitting a beach during a storm. Loud and obnoxious, yet somehow absolutely gorgeous. It stole Genji’s breath away every time he made the cowboy laugh over the first month of their friendship. Making the ninja feel comfortable with himself for once since his brother had tried to mutilate and kill him.

**My only sunshine**

Their first kiss was the fondest memory Genji held, and it happened during a mission. After a particularly nasty one, Genji had been racing towards where Angela had gathered up the injured ones, terrified of just the thought that his cowboy had been hurt during the explosion that had knocked off their coms and spread everyone out widely, making Genji lose sight of Jesse. When he found Jesse doing the exact same thing, Genji had jumped at him, pressing their lips together and for once not caring that the explosion had made his mask fall off as the surprised cowboy caught him with a grunt.

**You make me happy**

When Genji left, it was for everyone’s best. He told Jesse to not try to find him, that he’d return once he felt he was ready for their relationship to continue. That he apologised for the pain he had brought onto Jesse over the years by being so angry, for the times he’d snapped at Jesse and threatened the cowboy with a sword to his neck. Even as Jesse kept pushing him.

**When skies are grey**

Jesse left the night after Genji had. Rethinking their relationship made him realise neither of them were good for the other, and with Overwatch crumbling beneath his feet, Jesse ran. Determined to become a better man, to not make the same mistakes, and to make sure that once he met Genji again, neither of them would be in pain.

**You’ll never know dear**

They met again after the recall. Genji had ran off looking for Jesse as soon as Winston mentioned that the cowboy had already returned. And he found him. Sitting on the rocky promontory they had used to sneak off to for privacy, smoke rising from whatever it was he held between his lips. Genji could barely get a hello out before Jesse had stood up and turned to him, running to the ninja and lifting him into a hug.  Surprising even himself.

**How much I love you**

Their relationship blossomed quickly into what it had once been, and went way past before either cowboy or ninja could stop it. Not that either of them wished to stop it. Jesse proposed mid-mission, much to Winston’s annoyance, Mercy’s surprise and Genji’s amusement. Genji accepted in a heartbeat, adding “as long as you stay alive, cowboy.” In a teasing tone before blowing his now fiancé a kiss and sprinting off towards the enemy.

**Please don’t take**

The ceremony was perfect. At least in their eyes. Even Genji’s brother, Hanzo, had shown up after Jesse promised not to punch his skull in for having hurt Genji all those years back. They celebrated far into the night, with music, food and drink enough to keep the whole team sated. It was small, the ceremony had been held in Mercy’s office as it was the cleanest room in the base, but they had their family, and they were happy.

**My sunshine away**

Even now, years after marrying Jesse, Genji still caught himself getting lost tracing Jesse’s tanned chest after a long day, losing his breath over Jesse’s laugh, and teasing his husband over how their every first had been either when one of them were in horrible pain, or mid-battle. And Jesse would laugh, pulling Genji into a kiss and reminding him of their firsts that hadn’t been in battle or when one man was in pain.

And Genji was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta for reading.  
> I apologise for the lack of updates for both this collection and for my longer fic, Pet. But my mental health has not been very stable and I've not been able to write.


	12. Lust(NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree is an escort, hired for a party held by a rich businessman to entertain his guests. At said party, a certain green-haired man catches his eye, and Jesse wants him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you knew me irl(Ravn dear, I’m looking at you), you’d know I have a large fascination with prostitution and its history, as well as actual prostitutes and the work they do. I in no way romanticise it, there is far too much abuse in the business as it is right now, but historically it is absolutely fascinating to me, and I'd hope for it become a more legalised, safe way of earning money in the future which is what this fic depicts.
> 
> Tags include; Prostitution, rough sex, dominant Genji, Trans Genji, Prostitute Jesse,

The scariest part of a job was always the last few steps to the front door. The few steps into the unknown before being thrown into whatever situation the stranger behind it was willing to pay for. It was a party this time, Jesse had been told. Putting on his cowboy costume and stuffing some condoms into the pocket just in case.

As he ascended the steps to the door, he could hear the music from inside, loud and with some incoherent lyrics he couldn’t be bothered trying to figure as he rang the doorbell before being ushered inside by an omnic, leading him to where the party was held.

It was nothing he hadn’t seen before, though there were far more people than he’d ever had to deal with in one job. People were spread all over the room, some tied up, some chained, some roaming freely. Some clothed, some nude, and some wearing just ropes or underwear.

Jesse was lead through the room to a small collection of people, most of them nude and busy amongst themselves as others watched. And nearest Jesse sat a singular person, a young man with bright green hair, tight jeans and an mostly unbuttoned dress-shirt, and the most bored expression a human could muster as he watched the writhing bodies in front of him. And Jesse found himself intrigued with the man, making his way over to him and sitting down on the armrest of his chair, the man letting out a loud sigh before he turned to look up at Jesse.

“Hey there darlin’.” Jesse drawled, grinning at the man.

“If you are planning to get me to pay you, I’d suggest you walk away.” The man replied smoothly, a smirk on his face as Jesse’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, lips parting to reply. “However, if you’ve already been compensated for your time, I could do with some fun.” The man stood as he spoke, not giving Jesse time to speak as he wandered off towards the stairs, downing the remains of his drink and placing the empty glass on a table.

“Oh..” Jesse stumbled after the man, swallowing hard as he hurried after to keep up with him, the pair making their way up the stairs and down a long hallway.

“What’s with the getup? I didn’t imagine Edward had a cowboy fetish.” The man said, an amused tone to his voice as he entered an empty bedroom, pulling his suit jacket off and dropping it to the floor.

“I couldn’t tell ya even if I knew, doll.” Jesse replied, closing the door behind them and starting to undress as the man sat on the bed, watching him.

“A shame. I find the whole persona rather amusing.” The man shrugged, head tilted slightly to the side as he watched Jesse undress, “What’s your name, cowboy?”

“’s Jesse, pretty thing. And yours?” Jesse unbuttoned his shirt, letting it drop to the floor.

“Genji. Though do keep up with the nicknames.” Genji grinned, looking at the newly exposed skin. “Are you good at following orders, Jesse?” He asked, voice soft and smooth as silk in Jesse’s ears.

“Uhm, I guess?” Jesse shrugged, unbuttoning his pants and stepping out of them, leaving only his boxers on as Genji pulled off his own shirt, dropping it to the floor by the bed.

“Then come here and get on your knees.” Genji said, spreading his legs ever-so-slightly and leaning back, smirking at Jesse. And Jesse did as he was asked, getting on his knees in front of Genji and looking up at him. “Good boy. Now, undress me.” Genji watched as Jesse reached up, unzipping his pants and pulling them slowly down his hips, a soft sound of surprise in the back of his throat as all of Genji’s nude glory came into view, his pants quickly joining the other clothes on the floor as Jesse bit his tongue to keep from leaning forwards to taste Genji, Jesse’s eyes locked on the wettest, most delicious-looking pussy he’d seen in what felt like millennia.

“Well damn, darlin’.” Jesse mused, a grin ghosting along his lips.

“Did I tell you to talk, boy?” Genji asked, seeming rather bored. A hand reaching down to tangle in Jesse’s hair, forcing him to meet Genji’s eyes, “The only sounds I want to hear from you are moans, and begging. You got it?” His voice was hard now, and all Jesse could do was swallow and nod. “Good.  Now make your mouth useful. And if you’re good I’ll let you have a reward.”

Jesse couldn’t stop the smirk on his face as he scooted forwards, spreading Genji’s thighs and licking up some of the liquid running down said thighs before moving to lick and suck at his clit, earning a low hiss from the man above him. Grinning broader now, Jesse moved his head further down, lapping at the liquid exiting Genji like a dying man, pressing his tongue inside him to taste more. Humming low as Genji let out a breathy moan, two fingers from his right hand joining his tongue shortly, curling and twisting inside Genji to pull more moans from the man’s lips.

The hand in his hair tightened as Genji’s breath hitched, end Jesse pulled away with a low pop, returning his lips to their assault on Genji’s clit, sucking and licking at it eagerly as his fingers moved fast inside Genji, spreading him wide and pressing against every spot that had Genji squirm and gasp with pleasure. And soon, Genji came. His legs trembling hard as a soft cry exited his lips, a small spurt of liquid exiting him as he clamped down on Jesse’s fingers, and Jesse eagerly licked it all up, grinning at the soft whimpers from the man as he kept torturing the sensitive flesh.

“E-enough.” Genji stuttered, voice breaking slightly as he pulled Jesse’s head away, his face flushed. Clearing his throat before speaking, “Since you’ve been so good, you may get your prize.” At that, Genji let go of Jesse’s hair, licking his lips. “Stand. And undress.”

As soon as the words exited his mouth, Jesse was up on his feet, pulling off his underwear and freeing his cock, Genji sitting up on his knees on the bed, gesturing for Jesse to move closer. And once he had, Genji reached out a hand, a slow stroke to Jesse’s his thumb sliding across some of the precum beading at his slit, spreading it.

“I assume you’re clean?” Genji asked, hand still moving slowly as he gazed up at Jesse.

“Am indeed.” Jesse nodded, swallowing hard as Genji’s lips parted into a huge grin, almost predatory.

“I’m glad.” He nearly purred, leaning closer and licking a wet strip up Jesse’s cock before taking it in his mouth, earning him a loud moan from Jesse as he bobbed his head slowly, eyelids fluttering shut as he did.

The blowjob didn’t last long, Genji pulling off after just over a minute with a wet pop and panting low, dark eyes meeting Jesse’s.

“Fuck me.”

It was a simple demand, or order, and Jesse easily did.

He got on the bed, easily grabbing Genji and pinning him to the bed, Jesse pushed inside his still dripping hole, the pair moaning loudly as their hips connected, Genji’s legs wrapping loosely around Jesse’s hips, urging him to move. And Jesse had no plans to disobey, thrusting into Genji and drawing more loud moans from his lips.

It was quick, frantic and rough. Teeth and nails digging into skin, hips slamming together to a symphony of loud moans and broken sobs from Genji as Jesse pushed him through orgasm after orgasm, both loosing track of everything but each other’s bodies.

When Jesse came, it was as if he was flying, a loud moan spilling from his lips as he buried himself in Genji, filling him up as Genji gasped low, moaning Jesse’s name. Eyes shut and chest heaving with every breath.

The pair laid together on the bed after, both too tired to stand to leave, and also rather unwilling to. Genji had however reached to the floor to grab his phone, now busy texting someone as Jesse laid watching him in awe, taking in the gorgeous man beside him, eyes resting on his wet thighs, glistening in the dim light of the room.

“I may have to keep you, cowboy.” Genji breathed out after a while, placing his phone away and rolling to face Jesse, the grin still plastered to his face as Jesse hummed low in agreement, pulling the smaller man close.

“It’s gonna cost ya, darlin’.” Jesse joked, Genji’s laugh like the bubbles of the drink he’d had earlier, tickling Jesse’s ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta for reading!  
> I would also like to tell ya'll that I'm pretty much out of ideas rn, but if anyone has a request I'm very willing to try working with it. Ideas/requests can be submitted in the comments or on my tumblr(PrinceOfFluff) and will be credited to the original idea-maker.


	13. Songfic2(Army dreamers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small fic about Jesse's life, loosely based on the song Army Dreamers, specifically Moddi's version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucked around with some ages here, and it's not very canon-compliant. There's no specific tags for this one as it's very open, but have a link to the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLKjLym0G_I&ab_channel=Moddi to make up for that.

**Our little Army boy  
Is coming home from B.F.P.O.**

All Mama McCree got back from Deadlock after their trip through her home town was an empty casket and her son’s favourite red bandana. Covered in blood and dirt, and smelling of death. And Mama McCree wept for her son, cursed the gods for taking someone so young and full of life away from his mama.

**I’ve a bunch of purple flowers  
To decorate our mammy’s hero**

She kept his grave tidy through every storm. Taught herself to fight intruders and stay watching for them again. Constantly plotting how she’d kill the men who hurt her Jesse. Even as she knelt by his grave, picking weeds and placing down small trinkets by the stone. Watering the dry sands with her tears.

**Mourning in the aerodrome  
The weather warmer, he is colder**

As Jesse was taught to fight dirty, to kill without second thought and ignore the pleads from the innocent, he kept promising himself he’d run away and go back home to his mama again. Run back into her arms and let her know he was alive enough she wouldn’t have to weep for him again.

**Four men in uniform  
To carry home my little soldier**

When Overwatch arrived to tear down Deadlock, four of their men were needed to subdue Jesse as he thrashed, swore and kicked around him. The angry young man refusing to go down without a fight, until a certain Gabriel Reyes smacked the kid hard enough for him to faint, letting Reyes carry him off.

**What should he do? Could have been a Rockstar  
But he didn’t have the money for a guitar**

When Gabriel Reyes managed to trick Jesse into revealing his age, Reyes yelled and made a scene until Jesse was allowed to pick up a hobby other than murder. Convinced it would help the angry teenager with coping in his new home, and make it easier for Reyes to get closer to him for training purposes, without getting a broken nose.

**What should he do? Could have been a politician  
But he never had a proper education**

Once Reyes saw how much Jesse struggled with anything harder than basic maths, and how much he stumbled when reading. Reyes chewed out Jack until the other man allowed him to take care of Jesse’s education, forcing Jesse through everything he needed to know of the world outside gangs and Overwatch.

**What should he do? Could have been a father  
But he never even made it to his twenties**

Jesse absolutely adored Ana’s daughter, Fareeha, spending as much of his free time with the younger teen as he could, teaching her things that would have had her mother screaming at Jesse if she found out of it. And Jesse made sure Ana never found out what he taught Fareeha, whom he affectionately called his younger sister.

**What a waste… Army dreamers  
What a bloody waste of Army dreamers**

Jesse saw himself in the newest Blackwatch recruit, recognised the anger he pointed at absolutely anything and anyone, recognised the constant fear and the well-hidden sadness. Understood the frustration that had the ninja sneering at anyone who dared to try help him, that made him distance himself.

**Tears over a tin box  
Oh, Jesus Christ, he wasn’t to know**

Jesse’s relationship with Genji was like fire. Hot, dangerous and hardly in control. Yet they both needed the heat, needed someone to ground them, someone to watch out for on the battlefield to keep them from running off. They trained enough to injure, fucked hard enough to bruise, and sobbed into each other’s arms almost nightly.

**Like a chicken with a fox  
He couldn’t win this war with ego**

As Overwatch crumbled, Jesse ran, bringing nothing except what was necessary. He took any job he was offered that would have made his mama proud, escaping the law at every turn of the road when he had to save someone innocent. It was far from the perfect life he’d dreamed of, but at least now he could play hero.

**Give the kid a pick of pips  
And give him all your stripes and ribbons**

When the recall occurred, Jesse was one of the first to answer. He was out the door and on his way to Gibraltar before an hour had passed, leaving behind everything he couldn’t stuff into his pockets and old, ripped backpack. He ran, hiked and smuggled his way from America to Gibraltar, barely stopping to rest.

**What should he do? Could have been a Rockstar  
But he didn’t have the money for a guitar**

The many new faces of the new Overwatch came as no surprise to Jesse, though Genji’s new attitude to life had the man stumbling and stuttering. Barely recognising the ninja even as he kept digging about why Jesse had left, handing him the old, scratched guitar Jesse had left behind. The ninja claiming he brought it as he left in case Jesse would miss it.

**What should he do? Could have been a politician  
But he never had a proper education**

With the many younger recruits that kept appearing, Jesse found himself lost on memory lane. Missing his mama more than ever before, not having seen the woman since Deadlock stole him away. Too scared of what could have happened to her to dare return to his old home during any of his travels.

**What should he do? Could have been a father  
But he never even made it to his twenties**

He told Genji of his plan to go home again one night in bed, almost a full year after the recall, and ten months into their new and improved _friendship_ had blossomed. Genji claimed he wanted to come too, wanted to see where Jesse had grown up, where his boyfriend had lived as a child and where he got his passions from.

**What a waste… Army dreamers  
What a bloody waste of Army dreamers**

It took another year before the new Overwatch was stable enough that the pair could leave. Traveling fast, and mostly illegally, until they reached the garden gate of Jesse’s childhood home. The overgrown garden and run-down façade making the pair pause before entering the home, not expecting to find anything but memories.

**What should he do? Could have been a Rockstar  
But he didn’t have the money for a guitar**

Mama McCree waited for them just inside, a gun pointed at each of their heads as she barked out that she had nothing worth stealing, making sure to tell them she’d gladly put a bullet through them both if they tried anything. Genji was in awe, even as the woman pointed a gun right between his eyes.

**He could have been a politician  
But he never had a proper education**

Jesse spent a good hour convincing his mama who he was, another hour to convince her she wasn’t dreaming, and another two of listening to her yell at him for letting her think he was dead for so many years, and for not visiting sooner. Harsh words between hugs and salty tears grounding him enough to make sure he knew it was real.

**What should he do? Should have been a father  
But he never even made it to his twenties**

They stayed for a month before they were forced to leave for a mission, both men promising to visit again as soon as they could get some time off, and handing mama an invite to their wedding, promising they would pay for any travel expenses and make sure she wouldn’t have to struggle again.

**What a waste… Army dreamers  
Army dreamers**

When the ceremony was held the following spring, mama McCree was sat at the front, crying for her son’s happiness, and for finally having more than an empty grave to visit when she missed her son. And Jesse made sure his mama got his first dance, even as she protested and swore at him for making an old lady stand.

**Army dreamers  
Army dreamers**

Years passed, and Jesse kept all his promises from the past. Visiting his mama with his husband as often as they could, saving innocent lives from pain, and never leaving her with no contact for more than a week. Keeping his mama proud even after she passed away, leaving Jesse with a casket to bury, and a grave to tend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta for reading! And as mentioned in last chapter, I'm quickly running out of plots and will gladly take any prompts and ideas you have to throw on me.   
> Nothing is too small, too silly or too weird (I once wrote an original story based on the words stabbing, pizza and home js)


	14. Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noodle saves the day. Sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furyeclipse on Tumblr mentioned the lack of fics with Genji's dragon protecting Jesse. And well, ask and thou shall receive.
> 
> Tags include: non-detailed deaths, possible gore(?), Noodle the dragon, battlefield, probably inaccurate injuries, an angry noodle dragon

Jesse had been near enough to the bomb that he managed to think “Well fuck” before the blast sent him flying into the wall of a nearby building, knocking the air out of his lungs. The last thing he heard before the world went black was Genji’s voice. Terrified and shouting his name through the crackling communicator, the device dying in Jesse’s ear as Jesse’s eyes slip closed.

 

When the world returns it’s darker. Jesse is sticky and sore, covered in blood, dust and grime. His back aches as he pushes himself to sit, robotic arm hanging limply by his side as he stays between the rubble, willing himself to not slip back into the warm darkness.

There’s shouting just down an alley from where he’s sitting, and Jesse fumbles around himself for peacekeeper, not recognising any of the loud voices coming nearer and nearer his position. Knowing he’ll most likely be dead if he can’t find his gun and run away to hide.

The voices are far too close now, and Jesse tries to stand but fails, falling back to the ground with a loud grunt. His body screaming in protest as he finally manages to stand, leaning on the wall for support.

“We got a live one!” one of the voices shouts, and the many footfalls come to a stop just out of Jesse’s reach. Flashlights making it impossible for him to see, forcing his eyes shut as they burn from the bright light.

“Don’t try anything funny.” Another voice says, and Jesse hears multiple clicks of guns being loaded, followed by rapid orders in some language Jesse’s tired mind can’t comprehend.

“Think we can get a ransom for him?” Another voice asks from his left, and Jesse has to suppress a snort, his lungs burning with every breath he takes, his mind telling him to just run for it.

“Doubt it. He’s an agent but they’ve already left, doubt they care if he’s alive.” The first voice again, now with an almost sick amusement, a gun is pressed to Jesse’s temple and he swears internally.

“Maybe they didn’t know he.. Hey what’s that?” A third voice, this time from his right, a mix of worry and confusedness. The rustle of clothes shifting as someone turns.

“Ya seeing things there, Sam?” The first voice, followed by low chuckles.

“I ain’t, look! That light there!” Sam sounds frustrated and the gun by Jesse’s temple is removed.

“There ain’t no light over there now shut your fuck..” The first voice is stopped, replaced by a pained shout and loud gurgling, then the thump of a body hitting the ground.

“What the hell is that?” Sam shouts, his voice barely audible over the loud roar that shakes the ground beneath them, and Jesse grins.

A warm wind brushes past Jesse, caressing his bruised face before the screams start. Loud shouts and screams interrupted by the sound of flesh tearing and people choking on their own blood.

Jesse falls to his knees, coughing loudly as the warm wind chases off after the men that threatened him. Returning once the last man lays dead on the ground, the warm creature chirping worriedly as it coils loosely around Jesse, a warm snout nudging at his face.

“Hey Noodle.” Jesse croaks, allowing the bright green dragon to check him for injuries, warm breath tickling Jesse’s nose.

“Jesse!” Genji’s voice is more panicked than earlier, his silent steps making Jesse jump as his boyfriend’s cool hands are suddenly on his face, eyes scanning him for injuries just as Noodle had earlier, and Jesse wants to laugh at how alike the two are.

“Hey darlin’.” Jesse musters to say, throat hurting with the effort.

“Are you okay? Did Noodle take them down? Did they hurt you, Jesse?” Genji is so near hysteric Jesse considers crying, instead grabbing his boyfriend and pulling him into a hug, Noodle coiling around them both and chirping happily.

“ ‘m fine, sugar. Noodle took care of them before they could’a hurt me.” Jesse whispers, holding Genji close, not caring that the cyborg’s armour was far from soft or comfortable to hold.

“Good.” Genji whispers back, and Jesse can hear the tears in his voice as the cyborg stands, helping Jesse to his feet and letting the cowboy lean heavily on him as they make their way to the drop-off, Noodle floating above them and eagerly taking out any still-breathing bad guys.

 

When they got back to the base, Mercy confirmed Jesse as having three bruised ribs, a broken nose, a mild concussion and a bunch of ruined wires is his robotic arm, and Noodle refused to leave his bedside for a week, even with Genji trying to coax the dragon with food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta for reading.


	15. Garden party(NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Jesse(after the recall) attend a garden party, as there has been threats from various anonymous sources against the party, no drama happens, and Jesse instead enjoys the greenery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made my own kink dice writing challenge, and got the rolls Garden, Toys, & Orgasm denial. The wonderful Amy-Butt on tumblr suggested a garden party, and this happened. Failed a lil on the denial part, maybe(?)

It was supposed to be a simple mission, get in, lure out some info from the right people, then get out safely. All that was needed was a large dose of charm, and someone who knew how to act in rather stiff, fancy parties. Which was why Winston had asked from McCree and Genji to go, as Jesse had in the past, and still could, charm his way in and out of any situation, and Genji’s upbringing meant he’d been to his fair share of fancy parties, and should be able to flirt any piece of information out of any person he batted his eyelids at.

The party was a garden party, held by an American business man and his omnic partner, to show off how well the human-omnic cooperation had been working. Which had pulled some unwanted attention from an extremist organisation, threats having been made towards them, and an anonymous message having been sent to the company, exclaiming that there would be an attack at the party. Which was when the newly reformed Overwatch had been contacted, and asked to send an agent to keep an eye on them. And Overwatch sent two.

Which was why Jesse currently found himself in the back of a fancy car, wearing a suit that had been tailored to fit him perfectly, uncomfortable as ever in the clothing. His metal arm slung around Genji’s waist, the ninja fiddling idly with the sleeve of Jesse’s suit, his own outfit far more comfortable to Jesse’s annoyance, a simple shirt and some nice pants, buttoning and unbuttoning the cufflink over and over, the green lights on his mask flickering slightly as he tensed under Jesse’s grip, letting out a shaky breath.

“Y’ all right, darlin’?” Jesse murmured, hiding his smirk by nuzzling his face against Genji’s temple, his human hand deep in the pockets of his pants, thumbing randomly at the buttons of the remote there, making the small vibrating egg he’d challenged Genji into keeping inside him for the entirety of the mission, without coming even once, jump in intensity, from barely noticeable to strong enough to knock Genji’s breath out from him, making the cyborg’s hands ball up in his lap.

“Wonderful.” Genji replied shakily, and Jesse could feel the glare through his mask, grinning broadly as he pressed a kiss against Genji’s neck before getting out of the car, turning down the vibrations so that Genji would be able to stand and walk freely. For now.

“Split up?” Jesse asked after they’d been let through into the garden, letting his eyes wander over the crowd for a moment before looking down at the ninja, letting go of his waist when he nodded, “I’ll go to the bar, keep within eyesight.”

“Of course.” Genji snorted, watching as Jesse wandering off for a moment before he turned, making his way over to a small group of people, joining into their conversation. Flirting slightly with one of the humans, and pulling his attention from the rest of the crowd by shyly asking a few questions about the company, Genji easily feigning interest in the man’s opinions and leaning close, digging slightly to see if the man knew anything. When a sudden uproar in the vibrations left Genji gasping for air, back arching slightly as he nearly fell onto the man.

“Ah, I apologise. It seems I may have underestimated the d-dampness in the air.” Genji’s lie easily flowed off his tongue, pretending to fasten something by his collar before returning to the conversation as soon as he could keep his voice from shaking, a quick glare towards the bar confirming that Jesse was doing his best to not laugh, glancing at Genji over the shoulder of the omnic he was currently talking to, eyebrow raising in challenge.

 

A few hours passed, and there seemed to be no disturbances at the party, nor any guests that seemed to be considering starting anything, and Genji was restless. He’d given up on wandering around a few minutes ago, managing to find a secluded area of the garden to sit down, removing his mask and allowing himself to breathe.

His legs had been threatening to give out under him for the past hour, and were currently shaking and bouncing slightly on the gravel path in front of the bench he’d sat on. Genji let out a loud sigh, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as he tried his hardest to ignore the vibrator that kept pressing against his insides, as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

Within seconds Genji had sat up, reattaching his mask and willing his legs to stop shaking, pretending to just be taking a break from the party as he looked towards the man approaching, cursing his luck as he saw the huge grin on Jesse’s face, the cowboy stopping just in front of Genji.

“Saw ya dissapearin’ and got worried, doll.” Jesse said, using his foot to nudge Genji’s legs apart, stepping between them and effectively shifting the vibrator’s location, revelling at the whimper Genji let out. “you been a good boy for me?” Genji nodded quickly, breath catching in his throat as Jesse turned up the vibrations once more, leaving it there. “Show me.”

Genji hesitated for a moment, though was quick to undo and pull down his pants and underwear, showing Jesse as the panel covering his sensitive pussy slid back, dripping with bright green slick, pooling under him on the bench.

Jesse smirked, letting out a low whistle as he carefully knelt between Genji’s knees, ignoring the cyborg’s protest as he reached a hand up, forcing his legs as far apart as they could go before carefully spreading his lips, Jesse’s cheeks heating up slightly as he saw the gaping hole, clenching slightly around the cool air.

“Damn darlin’.” Jesse purred, running his thumb through the slick, and licking it off eagerly, humming low at the strangled noise that escaped Genji’s throat. “I think ya deserve a reward for bein’ so good.” Jesse said, gently rubbing Genji’s clit until the cyborg was arching against the bench, fingers digging into the wood as he forced himself to stay quiet.

“Fuck, Jesse.” Genji whined as Jesse removed his hand from Genji’s clit, pushing them inside Genji instead and fingering him for a few moments before pulling away, bringing the vibrator with him before standing up and undoing his own pants.

“Get up, pretty.” Jesse ordered, sitting down on the bench as Genji stood, Jesse holding the vibrator in his hand. “Ride me.”

“But..” Genji started, biting down on his cheek as he crawled into Jesse’s lap, squirming slightly around to find the perfect spot, reaching down and stroking Jesse’s already hard cock a few times before moving his hips, pausing for a moment as the tip rested against Genji’s opening, allowing the cowboy to pull him down onto himself, groaning low as he felt the soft heat around him.

“Good boy. We gotta hurry up before anyone notices we’re gone.” Jesse murmured as Genji started slowly riding Jesse, his hands gripping onto Jesse’s shoulders.

Jesse hummed low, watching Genji as the cyborg sped up, breathing heavily as Jesse once more started fiddling with the remote, turning up the vibrator with one hand, the other steering Genji’s pace, the cyborg whining and whimpering above him as Jesse pressed the vibrator against his clit, grunting low.

 

Jesse came shortly after, holding Genji down and removing the vibrator as he filled him, the cyborg letting out a pleasured sob, biting back the string of moans that wanted to escape him.

“Please Jesse, please let me cum, pretty please.” Genji begged, speaking quickly and shakily, holding onto Jesse.

“’Course pretty thing. You’ve done so good tonight. So very good.” Jesse cooed, once more pressing the vibrator against Genji’s clit, moving his hips slightly and biting his cheek to not groan.

“Fuck, Jesse. Tha-thank you, Jesse.” Genji moaned silently, arching his back as he came, quietly chanting Jesse’s name over and over until he managed to calm down, breathing heavily against Jesse’s shoulder as the cowboy pulled out, turning off the vibrator and quickly pushing it back inside Genji, the cyborg whining loudly.

“No whinin’ sugar. I want you nice and drippin’ of my cum when we get back to the hotel.” Jesse grinned, helping Genji up to his feet, both men getting dressed and straightening their clothes.

“You better not turn that back on for the rest of tonight, or you’re not getting back to the hotel any time soon.” Genji warned as they started walking back to the party, making Jesse laugh and stop, fishing through his pocket for a moment before handing Genji the remote.

“Fine pumpkin. No more before we get back.” Jesse grinned broadly, wrapping his arm around Genji’s waist and kissing his temple before wandering off towards the bar with him, the cyborg’s faceplate suddenly feeling suspiciously hot.

 

And at the end of the party, with the only odd thing happening being an older couple getting into a screaming match over champagne, the two agents returned to their hotel for the weekend, sending back a message to Winston that the mission went wonderfully, leaving out most of the information about what they had been doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta for reading. It's been ages but I have ran out of short-ideas tbh and am in dire need of more.


	16. Breathe(NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU smut p much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another kink dice thing. The rolls were house party & Breath play.  
> Warnings for: Breath play(shocking), crude language, & mentioned underage drinking.

A house party was, well, a house party. And though Jesse had more important, and more entertaining things to do, free booze and pizza was not something any college student would turn down. Couple that with the fact that the party was being held at what was pretty much a mansion, with the promise of half- to completely naked students, meant Jesse barely even considered turning down the invitation, when extended from his half sister. 

Jesse had questioned why Sombra, having only recently turned 18, was going to a house party held by someone going to Jesse’s college, but was quick to shut up when Sombra threatened to uninvite him again, explaining that it wasn’t her fault her brother didn’t bother with college until he was older than most his classmates, and that just because he was 25 didn’t mean he had to act like their dad all the time. 

Which was why the siblings had turned up to the party, late by Jesse’s standards, though Sombra claimed it was fashionable, and Sombra had been quickly whisked away by some of her friends, leaving Jesse to wander off to find the kitchen himself, grabbing the first beer he saw and downing the whole thing before grabbing his second one, starting to wander around the party. Greeting friends and classmates and taking in the far too expensive décor of the place, musing over how much trouble the kid holding the party would get into when their parents returned. 

 

Jesse didn’t have time to get his third drink before he was approached by a boy. A short but strong Asian boy with soft green hair, shining amber eyes, and a mischievous grin on his rosy lips. The boy was dripping with water from the pool, the ‘shorts’ he wore almost see-through and far too tight as he bent past Jesse, grabbing a bottle from the table beside him and sending the cowboy a wink before disappearing back into the crowd. And though they hadn’t even exchanged a word, Jesse knew he wanted the boy. 

In the next few hours, the boy seemed to appear anywhere Jesse went. When Jesse snuck out onto a balcony for a cigarette, there the boy was, leaning on the railing and offering him a drag of his own, his ‘shorts’ seemingly pulled further up and showing off the bottom of his ass, the same grin on his face as before as Jesse accepted, taking a drag of the joint and blowing the smoke into the air as the boy once more disappeared, leaving behind the scent of roses and weed, as well as a burning heat in Jesse’s lower stomach. 

He was there when Jesse wandered back to the kitchen to steal some food, sat on the table with his legs spread wide, laughing loudly at some joke, though he grinned as he saw Jesse. A well-timed wink making Jesse freeze as the boy jumped off the table, walking past Jesse and disappearing once more, though his hand brushed against the front of Jesse’s pants, making him groan low and spin to follow the boy, not finding him anywhere among the many people. 

They met once more, in an upstairs hallway, as Jesse was searching for somewhere to take a break from the loud music. The boy grinned at Jesse from further down the hallway, winking at him as he walked backwards into a dark room, their eyes locked as Jesse stumbled after the boy, barely in control of his own body by now. 

The door was shut behind him, and suddenly hands were undoing his shirt, pushing him against the recently closed door. “I’ve been watching you.” The boy whispered against Jesse’s ear as he pulled his shirt off. 

“You have?” Jesse murmured, letting his shirt drop to the floor before grabbing the boy, pulling him close and leaning down, “I’ve been watchin’ ya too, pretty thing.” 

“Mhm, I’ve always wanted to fuck a cowboy.” The boy teased, easily getting out of Jesse’s grip and starting to walk towards the bed, pulling his shorts off before crawling onto it, the wet fabric hitting the floor as the boy sat on the bed, legs crossed and smirking up at Jesse. 

“You’re in luck then.” Jesse said, breathless as he let his eyes roam hungrily over the boy’s body, undoing his pants and pulling them off as he moved towards the bed, “Y’sure this is wise? Fuckin’ at some poor bastard’s house party?” 

“It’s my party. And I want to fuck.” The boy replied, uncrossing his leg and pressing the ball of his left foot to Jesse’s chest, stopping him as he’s about to climb onto the bed. “And, I heard cowboys are supposed to be wild in bed. So you better not disappoint.” 

“I won’t, sugar plum.” Jesse grinned, taking the boy’s leg in his hand and kissing upwards, stopping once he got to his thigh, glancing up, “I never got yer name.” 

“Genji.” Genji breathed, his cheeks dusted pink as he watched Jesse, breath catching in his throat as Jesse spread his legs, slowly moving further upwards, then completely skipping Genji’s crotch, moving to kiss his neck instead. Making Genji groan loudly in annoyance, his own hand reaching up to pull on Jesse’s hair, meeting the cowboy’s eyes again. “Don’t tease me.” He warned, before pulling Jesse into a hard kiss, using the surprise to roll them over, straddling Jesse’s waist as he sat up slowly, licking his lips as he slowly slid down Jesse’s body and between his legs, stroking Jesse’s cock slowly. 

“Won’t.” Jesse replied, moaning low as he watched Genji lean down, producing a condom from the nightstand and rolling it onto Jesse before he took him between his lips, easily sucking him in and bobbing his head, making Jesse moan at the tight heat surrounding him. 

It didn’t last long, as Genji was soon siting back up, drying some drool off his lower lip, “Stand up.” He commanded, and Jesse was quick to do as he was told, head spinning slightly. “I want you to fuck my face. Oh, and if you cum, I’m leaving.” He said sweetly, getting on his knees in front of Jesse and taking his tip into his mouth again, staring up at Jesse with those gorgeous amber eyes. 

“Sure thing, pumpkin.” Jesse murmured, brushing some hair out of Genji’s face before gently grabbing the back of his head, rocking his hips slowly into him at first, allowing Genji to relax his jaw, one of his hands disappearing between his own legs, muffled moans escaping him whenever Jesse pulled back. “Open wide.” Jesse said as he started moving his hips faster, pushing more of his length down Genji’s neck with each thrust. Feeling the boy’s throat tighten around him as he gagged, Jesse slowed to a stop before pulling out, “sure you can take it, pretty thing?” 

“You always this sweet?” Genji snorted, his lips cherry and wet, “Your name?” He asked, making Jesse realise he never told him. 

“Jesse. McCree.” He replied quickly, pausing for a moment while cursing himself over including his last name. 

“Well, Jesse McCree.” Genji said, eyes meeting Jesse’s again, “Unlike what you seem to think, I want to choke on your dick. So get to it or fuck off.” He said sweetly, making Jesse groan low before he complied, grabbing Genji’s head again and pushing his lips apart, forcing Genji’s face into his crotch and holding him there until the boy was squirming, unable to catch his breath, and Jesse pulled him back, allowing Genji to take a gulp of air before he continued fucking his pretty red mouth, drool and tears streaming down Genji’s face as Jesse moaned above him, muttering words of encouragement every now and then. Only pulling away once he felt his orgasm about to come, breathing heavily as Genji nearly fell off the bed, gasping for air. 

“Ya okay, darlin’?” Jesse asked, willing himself to calm down as Genji nodded, swallowing hard as he sat back up, face red and blotchy, lips swollen and deliciously red 

“Fuck me.” Genji said hoarsely, sitting back and spreading his legs, his own fingers deep inside himself, and Jesse had to bite his cheek to keep from coming just from the sight alone.  

Jesse nodded and got on the bed, pressing a hard kiss to Genji’s lips as he got between his legs, waiting for a moment to allow Genji to remove his hand before pushing inside him, revelling in the soft cry he let out, allowing him a moment to catch his breath before starting to pound mercilessly into the boy, his hands gripping Genji’s hips to keep him from banging his head against the wall as Jesse fucked him, Genji moaning and swearing loudly in a mix of what Jesse guessed was Japanese, and English. 

“C-choke me.” Genji moaned out between swears, making Jesse tense slightly, though his left hand was removed from Genji’s hip, gripping loosely around his neck instead. 

“Ya sure?” 

“Yes!” Genji cried out, arching his back as Jesse tightened his grip slightly, feeling so deliciously bad as he felt Genji gasp for air, “T-tighter.” He whimpered, and Jesse complied, watching as Genji’s eyes rolled back, mouth wide open to get in as much air as possible as his brain went into overdrive. A choked sob escaped Genji as Jesse squeezed down on his throat, tightening around Jesse as he came, Jesse keeping his grip as he kept fucking Genji, willing his orgasm back as Genji clawed at his hand, whimpering. Jesse smirked and let go just long enough for Genji to get some air, before tightening his grip again, groaning as Genji squirmed under him, tears running down his face. 

They kept at it for a few more minutes, until Jesse was unable to hold back any more, swearing low as he came, just moments after Genji’s second orgasm, letting go of the boy’s neck once they’d both come, watching as Genji coughed and choked on the sudden supply of air, bruises already forming where Jesse’s fingers had dug into his flesh. 

A few moments of just breathing later, Jesse slowly pulled out, taking a final look at Genji’s body as he removed and tossed the condom into the trash. From his tear- and drool streaked face, the bruises on his neck and thighs, and his gaping cunt, to the exhausted yet sated look on his face, Jesse couldn’t help but grin. 

“Enjoying the view, cowboy?” Genji whispered, his voice barely audible. 

“Very much so.” Jesse replied, standing and going to get dressed again. 

“We’ll have to repeat the experience then.” Genji said, sitting back up, “Soon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta for reading. I'm gonna try to get a bunch written this week so I can post every-ish wednesday this summer.


End file.
